


停留

by Xylophone323



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male!Eivor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 也许这不是真正的英灵殿，但对艾沃尔来说已经足够了。
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Kudos: 11





	停留

**Author's Note:**

> 哥↑ 弟↓

与所有诺斯人一样，艾沃尔也幻想过英灵殿的模样。

最初母亲和他讲女武神和英灵殿的故事，艾沃尔想象着蓬荜生辉的殿堂与永不日落的战役，战士们齐聚一堂，欢笑起舞，高声歌唱。墙上会流出蜜酒，脚上会生出翅膀，而狼犬嘴中会含着珍宝。英灵殿仿若乐园，从没有半点痛苦与悲伤。

后来艾沃尔举起斧子初尝鲜血的滋味，在掠夺之中奔向的英灵殿里，有着美女、美食、美酒。他愈战愈勇，号角的声音一次次召唤艾沃尔，点燃了他脊骨里的狂野，新伤或是旧患都失去了知觉，眼里唯能看见烧成猩红色的火。

他终于从英灵殿醒来。

近乎刺眼的光线铺天盖地压倒下来，艾沃尔步伐不稳，高耸的大门外站着几个人影绰绰。他顺着铺满了芬芳花瓣的红毯走过，他的亲人，他的朋友，他的船员，两旁的长桌座无虚席，无一不向他举杯。在路的尽头，罗斯塔和瓦林仍然是许多年前的模样，他们穿着战甲意气风发，空气中弥漫着海厄波尔的柴火味。  
“敬艾沃尔，干杯！”

英灵殿的每一丝尘土都满足了他年少的愿望，他畅快地从酒桶里盛起一杯，朝所有人举杯一饮而尽。他的视线从杯沿外看过去，仍然没有找到他始终在寻找的那个人。

“你看见西格德了吗？”他询问了第一个人、第二个、第三个……戴格已经喝得晕头转向，他趴在木凳上打了两个嗝，尽职的副手终于缓缓吐出答案。

沿着战争的平原走到尽头，一艘空船上独自站着一个人影。艾沃尔匆匆跑过去，帆上的乌鸦符号只晕染开薄淡的墨迹，几副破烂的船桨堆放在一起。西格德捡起一支桨，递到了艾沃尔手上：“扬帆，我们出发吧。”

可是要去哪，还等不及艾沃尔问出口，长船已经摇摇晃晃地行驶在风浪之中了。相信西格德的决定，对于艾沃尔来说已经成为了一种习惯。他挑了一个位置坐下，欣赏英灵殿中一成不变的景色。常青的丛林，天真的猎物，艾沃尔只能感觉到船在行进，却不知道会通向哪里，又是否有尽头。

这里的一切都如此完美，完美得让人沉迷。

“怎么了，艾沃尔，你心怀疑惑。”西格德坐到他的身边，长船晃荡着缓慢下来，在河面上漾出波纹。自他们踏足英格兰以来，如影随形的喧嚷未曾停歇过，艾沃尔已经不记得像是这样毫无牵挂的对话上一次发生在什么时候。

艾沃尔低下头，他的眉头紧锁，却连自己也不知道在为何迷茫。西格德的双手捧起他的脸颊，金色的辫发搭在兄长的小臂上，诉说着些许依赖缱绻。

“我们的一生，都在追求着此刻。为什么不去享受呢，这是你应得的。”西格德的话语如此诱人，似乎真能催促着艾沃尔放下苦恼，扑入盛宴之中。西格德将他拥入怀中，他们的额头相抵，一如在挪威的冽冽寒风时依偎取暖，把雪融化在吐息里。

如果艾沃尔已经到达了英灵殿，也没有更遥远的地方再等待他了。他偏过头，向前轻尝西格德的唇，对方显然怔了一下，露出疑惑的神情。艾沃尔替他拂去浪花溅在脸庞的水珠，贪恋地来回摩挲：“西格德，我的哥哥，你说得对，这里已经是我们的终点。但我却依旧优柔寡断，不敢向你吐露自己的心迹。我过去太害怕与你分离，怕你让我孑然一人游荡于人间。但现在我终于有了勇气……”

艾沃尔的声音如此轻柔，像是在对鸟儿唱歌。唯有在西格德的面前，他的獠牙被剑斩断，他的羽翼收敛至深。他不敢去看西格德的表情，斟酌着僭越的字句：“我将告白藏于心间，因为我不想失去站在你身边珍贵的位置，西格德。我是你的朋友，你的手足，你的兄弟，但我想成为你的爱人，我害怕这样的身份会剥夺我本拥有的其他。”

沉默被细浪推着前行，西格德没有回应。艾沃尔几乎有些灰心，他终于抬头去看西格德的表情，却看见了一对悯惜的双眸，让艾沃尔几乎要在视线中灼烧起来。西格德的手指梳过他的头发，而后搭在了他的胸前：“我从未想过你对我怀有这样的情感，艾沃尔，实在难以想象你承受了多少孤独的时刻。如果能给你一丝慰藉，我想告诉你……同样挣扎的痛苦也折磨着我。我是佛恩伯格的领主，我的选择总该为氏族所牺牲。在我自诩磊落的一生之中，唯有这件事我难以启齿。”

现在换成艾沃尔惊讶得说不出话来，他眨了眨眼睛，最后忍俊不禁，低声笑了起来。看来命运女神不仅为人们的前生牵线，就连在英灵殿中也自有彼此的宿命。西格德去握艾沃尔的手，他们靠得更近了一些，最后吻在了一起。迟来了十多年的情愫被直白地摊开，在英灵殿的每一天都如此相似，时间不会流逝，但“今天”已经变得如此特别。

厚重的衣物被丢在船尾，他们在座位之中狭小的空间里紧贴彼此。他们早已经不是初经人事的少年了，不用酒精作为蹩脚借口，也无需手忙脚乱地准备。西格德将吻拖向下，他亲吻艾沃尔脸上被狼啃噬过的伤疤，爱抚肩膀上被箭簇捅穿的痕迹，这些都让艾沃尔更加性感。他已经许久没有和他的兄弟赤裸相见，但他们谁都没有害羞，就像是这世上再自然不过的事。

西格德知道艾沃尔是如钢如铁般坚强的人，但他仍然极尽温柔地对待他的弟弟。即便艾沃尔早已可以独当一面，但他第一次从瓦林夫妇手里接过襁褓中的艾沃尔时，早已暗自立下了守护他的誓言。他拿出了十二分的耐心，舔舐艾沃尔的耳后与颈间，舌上留下咸腻的味道。他的手指挑弄艾沃尔的乳头，听见细细的呻吟从齿间漏出，好像是神明也不可窥探的秘密。西格德因为独占艾沃尔这样交予一切的姿态而感到满足，信任和情欲掺在一块，令艾沃尔的身体一被触碰就忍不住颤栗。

“慢慢来吧，我们还有许多时间。”西格德低语着，又与艾沃尔深吻，他们的舌如绳结纠缠在一块，几近衔不住津液。西格德乘着艾沃尔忘情的时候，把手探到了他的身后，沾着船外的河水在私处前试探。艾沃尔的脸色泛红，松开一吻时，他半张着嘴，渴望把他推到了顶点，磨蹭着想要去寻找西格德的触碰。西格德便不再犹豫，他用食指捅进艾沃尔的后穴，缓缓进出。

艾沃尔的喘息变得粗重，他每喘出一口气时，就想要更多的事物将他填满。他有些焦急地向西格德索要什么，但却只是转瞬即逝的徒劳，如同细密的丝线交错在眼前，但他不能抓住。尽管英灵殿的人不会再感受疼痛，但西格德想要两个人都能够沉浸其中。他不缓不慢地加入第二根手指，而另一只手替艾沃尔套弄性器。直到艾沃尔终于忍不住放肆地叫喊出来，他的理智被泡进温暖的热流中，只能唔哝着西格德的名字乞求。

“操我，西格德。”艾沃尔的声音颤抖着，邀请着。

西格德并非圣贤之士，他饱胀的欲望也同样难以忍耐。相比之下，他对艾沃尔的渴求有增无减。他将阴茎一节一节没入艾沃尔的身后，在交合为一体时，发出了叹息。他由浅至深地冲撞在艾沃尔的体内，似乎是要把过去所有错过的时间都弥补回来。

好在夜幕永远不会笼罩英灵殿，他们拥有永恒。

船不再摇晃，他们拥倚着彼此，望向刺眼的天空，身上还残有着情色的气味。

“留在这里，弟弟，与我一起。”西格德的声音有些沙哑，一字一句在艾沃尔耳边打转。

艾沃尔轻笑起来，他的鼻尖蹭了蹭西格德的脸庞：“除了追随我的领主，我还能够去哪里呢？”

他当然想要永远留在这里，乌鸦氏族的住民在长桌边吟唱民谣，船员在长船上手舞足蹈地分享奇闻，还有他的父亲……

他的父亲当然也应该在这里。

与所有诺斯人一样，艾沃尔也幻想过英灵殿的模样。

只是他曾经所渴望的，都已不再重要了。在无尽的晖光下，西格德向他张开双臂。艾沃尔想起第一次登上长船时，他从码头上一跃而起，西格德大喊着将他接住。斧柄撞在腰间留下一片淤青，兴奋和喜悦把那些无足轻重的事冲淡了。但温暖，他只记得温暖，每一场胜利后，西格德牵着艾沃尔的手在佛恩伯格的浅滩边叠上一块石头，一抹暖阳自雪峭尖顶滑落进汗涔涔的手心里。到了他们二十岁那年，石头已经垒得比羊圈栅栏还高，摇摇欲坠地又撑了一阵子，终于轰然倒塌了。

温暖与西格德，即是他幻想中的英灵殿，艾沃尔如此想道，嘴里还有麦芽酒的味道，籍此睡去。

在梦境中，众神之父从世界树下醒来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
